The Bet
by Lunarni
Summary: "I bet 30 bucks anybody can't kiss that pinky without getting punch." Hidan grinned


The Akatsuki was a gang. It consisted of the most popular and hot seniors in Konoha high. The members were Pein, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Pein was the leader and Konan was his girlfriend. Madara and Tobi, who were twins, were Itachi's cousins. While Haruno Sakura was a new transfer girl from Suna.

* * *

Lunch break, Akatsuki's table

"I'm so fucking bored." Hidan whined.

"Then go annoy someone, un." Deidara grumbled from his seat.

Suddenly, Hidan grinned, "let's make a bet." That statement got everyone attention.

"I bet 30 bucks anybody can't kiss that pinky without getting fucking punch." Hidan grinned even wider while pointing at Sakura who was sitting with Konoha 12 and Sand Sibs.

"I'll do it." Itachi said while getting up. He the walked to Sakura's table. Kisame watched them with a look of anticipation.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sakura's table

"So, Forehead, what you've done to get Akatsuki's attention? They've been staring at you for quite some time." Ino smirked.

"I don't know, maybe because I punched Deidara at art? Or maybe because I kicked Hidan in the ball?" Sakura said innocently.

"Girl, how can you do that? They're the most popular and hot seniors. Their fangirls will kill you, you know. And this is only your first week." Ino exclaimed while swinging Sakura's body back and forth.

"Chill out, Ino. You're scaring poor Hinata." Temari said from her seat beside Tenten.

"Hey, look , Itachi is heading this way." Tenten exclaimed.

* * *

After Itachi left

"Why do you choose her? She looks ordinary. _As ordinary as you can with pink hair. But she looks tasty though_." Zetsu said.

"Don't you know, un? She punched me and kicked Hidan in the ball today for hitting on her, yeah . That blond boy and chicken ass will also kick anybody's ass if they touch her, yeah." Deidara scowled as they looked at Itachi.

"So, Itachi is gonna get his ass kick?" Madara smirked.

"Definitely" Kakuzu smirkes.

'If only they know the truth.' Kisame watched them with amusement.

* * *

Sakura's table

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Sasuke greeted his brother who was behind Sakura. Itachi ignored him.

"Sakura." As Sakura turned to face him, suddenly he kissed her. She let out a shocked gasp and started to kissed him back. The cafetaria suddenly became silent and every students had their jaws on the floor. Fangirls can be seen in the background, trying to contain their temper.

"The fuck? Sakura-chan, I know you're dating older teme, but please don't kiss him in front of me." Naruto pleaded while closing his eyes.

"For once, I agree with the dobe." Sasuke closed his eyes too.

"Well then, I'll take her somewhere else. Goodbye" Itachi said, taking a still dazed Sakura by waist.

* * *

Akatsuki's table

"What the fuck? She didn't punch him!" Madara exclaimed.

"His ass didn't get kick too. All they did was closing their eyes." Sasori said.

"Well, where is my money?" Itachi asked as he drew closer to the Akatsuki's table with his hand still Sakura's waist. Hidan handed the money silently as he hadn't recover from the shock. The moment Itachi and Sakura were out of eye-sight and ear-sight, Kisame roared in laughter. The other member were watching silently, slightly confused of Kisame's behavior.

"Why are you laughing, un?" Deidara demanded.

Kisame's laughter then reduced to a grin then he declared dramatically, "Well, our dear anti-social Itachi has a girlfriend."

"She has pink hair. Her name was Sakura. And they've been dating for 2 years. " he continued.

"So, that's why my baby cousin didn't kick his ass? And how come I never know this?" Madara asked.

"Well, yeah. And the answer for your second question is because you never asked."

* * *

Sakura's table

"What the hell happened? Itachi kissed Sakura. Nobody protest. I think the apocalypse is coming." Ino sighed dramatically.

"They've been dating for 2 years, Ino. Even if we protest, they wouldn't stay away from each other." Naturo said.

"But they just meet here!" Ino pointed out.

"Sakura is my childhood friend, of course they have met before." Sasuke said.

"Oh well, to another topic." Tenten said

* * *

With Itachi and Sakura

They were now laying on the grass. "What was that for? I thought you want to keep our relationship a secret!" Sakura said.

"Hidan made a bet, whoever can kiss you without getting punch will get 30 bucks. Of course, I rather tell everybody you're mine than see you getting kiss by another person." Itachi confessed.

"Oh well," Sakura then snuggled up to Itachi

END


End file.
